Aelita's Parents
by William Penn
Summary: After The Academic review Aelita and the gang have an unpleasant surprise.


Disclaimer:

"Aelita's Parents"takes place sometime in the third season of the Cartoon series _Code Lyoko_, a series produced by Moonscoop and

Taffy entertainment. "Aelita's Parents" is only a fanfic using it's characters in an original story.

1 The Academic Review

The Lyoko Gang minus Ulrich hung around the commissary on their bench. Yumi stood in front of Jeremy, who looked at something on

his laptop seated on the bench. Aelita sat with her legs crossed with her pink boots and usual jumper outfit beside Jeremy leaning over to

the side trying to see what he was watching. She looked mildly amused. Odd Della Robbia stood on the other side wearing his usual

designer clothing trying to sneak a peek at the laptop's screen.

"What will they think of next!" Odd exclaimed, " Before long we won't need TV."

"Odd, We already don't need television." Jeremy added.

"Jeremy, That video was great, but …. " Aelita sighed amusement turning to concern.

"What's the matter?" Jeremy turned his attention to her.

"It seems like everything is available on line or accessible using computers." Aelita continued.

"I don't see a problem. They can't have that much of it accessible to the World Wide Web without security." Odd smiled." I can

download my music instead of going to the store and buy a CD?"

"When I 'm a virtual being, I can access any computer system in the world from Lyoko even through the firewalls and even stand-alone

equipment" Aelita stated plainly. " So can XANA. We're lucky he hasn't entirely figured out the World Wide Web.'"

"That is not so good! One day XANA might start lobbing nukes!" Odd thought out loud..

"What can we do about it?" Jeremy sighed. ", except continue to fight XANA."

"I know, but we have to find a way to defeat him before he figures it out.." Aelita finished.

" We need more information. " Yumi commented.

"We need to stop XANA where he lives." Jeremy added.

Aelita nodded in agreement.

"I'm stumped on the Internet access program. Making a pathway from Lyoko to the Web is so far above my current understanding! Our

only advantages thus far are access to Carthage and the Internet is a maze designed by people who keep changing their minds." Jeremy

sighed .

" There was some difficult data files we haven't checked out. I would only need a little more time." Aelita suggested .

"Good idea! We'll do it this afternoon!" Jeremy replied. " I hope we get lucky this time. The last few times have been a bust!"

"Sector 5 is a big place! If it's there it should be one of those protected files." Aelita finished.

"I'm in! I'm not expecting any surprises on my report card! " Yumi added.

"It doesn't apply to me either!" Odd smiled. " My folks are in the Alps and I'm passing!"

"I might be a little late!" Ulrich sighed joining them late in the conversation.

They all looked at him. Ulrich stood before them in his drab outfit, but glowing with some pleasant secret.

" Now that we're on the subject What am I going to be late for?" Ulrich, the latecomer, asked.

"Just a data mining expedition to Sector 5." Jeremy beamed. "How did your Evaluation go?"

Ulrich looked sad for a moment. " Well… It looks like….I got a 'B's and 'C's!" He broke out in a wide grin.

"Congratulations!" Aelita smiled as kudos flew from all directions towards Ulrich.

"I'll join you guys after my dad and I celebrate! Thanks Aelita for helping me with the Math…History… Science.." Ulrich smiled trailing

off. " Oh yeah, Social studies"

"No problem, Ulrich…." Aelita began when she noticed Jim walking toward them.

"Aelita Stones, Mr. Delmas would like to see you in his office right now!" Jim told Aelita sternly.

Aelita's laughter died in her throat; she went from happy to horrified in less than a second.

_I'm not failing anything!_ Aelita wondered looking toward Jeremy and then to the others.

She stood up following Jim like the condemned taking a last stroll. She gave one hopeless glance back to her friends ,who could do

nothing but return her mournful glance as Jim took her by her arm escorting her away. Her legs felt rubbery as she trudged along.

'"Odd, follow them! See what's going on!" Jeremy told him. Odd did not need to be told twice.

They went to their classes and looked for Aelita, but only found an empty seat. They saw Aelita's empty seat and immediately thought the

worst since Odd vanished, too.

Jeremy looked at Ulrich and Odd for reassurance but found none.

They went to lunch but had no appetite. They sat down at there usual table with their trays.

"Where is Odd? What's happening with Aelita? I haven't been able to reach Odd or Aelita on their mobiles!" Jeremy worried and

concerned.

"Take it easy! Their has to be a reason for this!" Yumi said succinctly.

"Yeah! It's not like they fell off the edge of the world!" Ulrich agreed.

They all looked at one another ominously.

Odd finally showed up without a tray and sat down heavily putting his head down.

"You are not going to believe this!" Odd shook his head slowly.

"Aelita's leaving us!" Odd exclaimed sadly putting his head down.

Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy looked at him with eyes wide with shock. If Bono and "The Edge" showed up to play a set, they would not

have noticed.

"What!" Jeremy shouted full of dismay.

"Aelita's parents showed up and say they don't like Kadic and want her to go to another school!" Odd explained still out of breath.

"But, Odd , Aelita as far as we know only has her father and he is not on earth.!" Jeremy replied.

"I know that! Aelita knows that! You know that! Yumi and Ulrich know that! But no one else does!" Odd looking Jeremy in the eyes.

"Jim caught me and took my mobile and gave me detention for the whole day without so much as a bathroom break!" Odd answered the

question before it was asked. " Her parents forbade her from having contact with any of us! They 're watching her like a hawk. "

"When is she leaving?" Jeremy asked with his face buried in his hands.

"Tomorrow." Odd replied deadpan.

"There is got to be something we can do!" Yumi completely exasperated.

"This has to be XANA's doing! That rat!" Ulrich chimed in.

"It has to be two specters!" Jeremy turned on his laptop and did some keying.

"Oh man! There is an activated tower! XANA dodged the Superscan again!" Jeremy sighed.

"And no Aelita to deactivate the tower! Ulrich pointed out miserably.

"I have an idea!" Odd smiled deviously. He explained a straight forward plan.

Jeremy's phone vibrated. It was a text message.

"Its from Aelita….She says she is stuck in her room….her 'mom' is making her pack. Her 'dad' is not there…." Jeremy said. " I'm

going to text her back to tell her what to do."

After Jeremy tried to revise the plan, Ulrich shook his head.

"No way! I know you care for Aelita but look! We can't risk all the brains of our outfit. Let me help with the plan. You really need to go

to the factory and find out what's going on. Yumi can make sure you get to the factory safe and sound."

"Yeah we'll take care of the rest." Odd added.

"Alright, be careful! There are two specters this time!" Yumi reiterated.

"If I don't hear from you in a half hour, I'll come myself." Jeremy said promoting a smile from Odd.

"Not without me!" Yumi cautioned. " What am I going to do at the factory _do my nails_?"

"We'll be careful! It will turn out alright! "Ulrich consoled. "I don't have to meet my dad until about 8 PM."

"If we don't make it, the rest won't matter!" Odd smiled causing Ulrich and Jeremy to glare at him.

2 Aelita's day

Aelita's day did not went well. Her day ceased being anywhere in the neighborhood of _well_ since Jim showed up and began this

nightmare. Jim walked up to her and told her to accompany Jim to Mr. Delmas office.

As she walked toward the Administration Building, she had a strange feeling she would not see her friends again..

When she went into the office she was shocked to see two vaguely familiar forms.

"Ms. Stone's your parents are here to take you home over our strongest objections…" Mr. Delmas started.

"Aelita, we feel like your education requires a change of venue." Her 'father' said coldly. He vaguely resembled her father: average build,

a thick beard, and spectacles. Aelita could not believe her eyes: a mockery of her father stood before her.

"Mr. Stones! I'll have you know that our Academy is one of the premier institutions of learning in the state!" Mr. Delmas protested.

" On that point, we must disagree." Mr. Stones sighed uncaringly.

"We have discussed you acquaintances and think they are distracting you from your studies as well! You are not to see them again" Mrs.

Stones added harshly. " I will help you pack_." Mrs. Stones_ took Aelita's arm with a pinch that almost made her cry out. Another vague

resemblance, _Mrs. Stones _seemed to look like her mother generally (she appeared human), but what little she recollected of her mother

did not include a reptilian nature.

Aelita could only stand there in silence watching the mockery of her parents destroy her life.

"These acquaintances are my friends!" She knew it was over even before the foot came down.

"The decision has been made young lady!" _Mr. Stones _said angrily clearly enjoying it. " Is this place also responsible for her lack of

respect for her elders!"

Mr. Delmas bristled " Surely not! It has to be her friends doing! I'm sorry , Mr. Stones."

Aelita looked smitten; her face looking firmly on the floor at the toes of her dark pink boots.

"You will go with your mother to your room at once and pack up your belongings! You'll be leaving tomorrow! Do you understand me!"

_Mr. Stones _told her harshly.

"Yes sir," She said sheepishly like a six year-old. Mr. Delmas just shook his head and Jim looked puzzled. Aelita realized that even if she

could tell the truth, at best they would think she was lying but at worst her _Parents _would hurt both Jim and Mr. Delmas and take her by

force. She had to play along to buy time and safety for everyone involved.

Aelita reluctantly followed her _mother _out of the office as her father stalked out behind them.

After the _Stones family _left the office. Aelita's tone had a hopeless quality that made Mr. Delmas wince.

"I don't understand it?" Jim finally said.

"What Jim?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Doesn't Aelita already make nearly flawless grades?" Jim asked.

"Yes, she does. You would think that would matter, wouldn't you?" Mr. Delmas shook his head sadly.

"I pity her!" Jim stated.

"So, do I . They are going to drive that poor child mad!" Mr. Delmas sighed.

Jim looked out into the hall and saw Odd.

"Hey, you! You are supposed to be in class! I'll teach you to eaves drop!" Jim sprang at him with surprising agility. Odd could only smile

weakly as Jim asked for his mobile.

As Aelita walked with her _Parents_, they did not say anything at all to her.

"Where are you going to take me?" Aelita asked her _faux _dad.

"Where you belong." He replied softly." Where you belong." His pupils showed XANA's eye.

"Oh no! I'm in serious trouble!!" Aelita muttered to herself. Her _mother_ and _father_ chuckled to themselves. This told Aelita she didn't

know the half of it. Aelita looked at the ground again shaking her head. She had seen XANA's sign before, but this time it filled her with a

yet deeper horror than she had previously experienced. She realized that the powers that be appeared completely in XANA's favor while

she and her friends had to in essence become outlaws to save her.

_Mr. Stones _left them at the dormitory and _Mrs. Stones _followed her to her room like a prison guard.

"Pack up your things though you will not need them." 'Mom' said with no emotion.

"We have to keep up the act don't we?" Aelita said boldly to see if she had a chance for survival..

'Mom' shoved her into the room causing her to fall on the floor in front of her cot.

"You need to be taught to respect your elders!" Mr. Stones laughed maliciously advancing into the room as Aelita worked her way back

to her hands and knees.

'_You are not my mother!' _she glared at her would be mom who also glimpsed her XANA eyes.

_Mrs. Stones _just smiled at her in response to Aelita's glare with an eerie understanding.

Aelita had an understanding of her own. XANA wanted her in Lyoko alive if not undamaged.

'If I don't get out of here, I'm doomed!' Aelita thought sadly. 'What of my friends?' Visions of a variety of calamities filled her head. She

blinked and forced those thoughts away.

"I have faith in you, guys… Jeremy." She said softly. Mrs. Stones looked puzzled a moment then laughed at her.

_Mrs. Stones _watched her all day as she slowly packed her meager belongings into a box, one of many provided courtesy of XANA

more than likely as she did not have any boxes on hand, herself. Aelita noted that only 'mother' remained to watch her.

"Where's _daddy_?" Aelita asked cautiously sarcastic.

_Mrs. Stones _looked at her sternly. Aelita braced for another blow, but she softened her expression.

"_Daddy_ has important business to attend to onsite." _Mrs. Stones _said in a hideous mockery of motherhood extending her hand to stroke

Aelita's hair. Aelita cringed like her hand was made of slime.

The _Mrs.Stone's_ even followed her to the restroom.

She thought about making a break for it, but decided against it. The odds were stacked against an escape at least without help. Everyone

would be after her even if she avoided an unpleasant shock at the hands of a specter's electric charge. She finally got used to the specters

routine down and made her plans.

'_I have to contact Jeremy to let him know what's going on!' _Aelita kept on working as slowly as possible on her packing and

reshuffling her meager belongings from one box to another.

'_I still have my mobile!_ ' She thought with concealed glee.

She carefully concealed the mobile and took thirty minutes at irregular intervals typing her text message. She worked slowly to make sure

XANA did not trick her.

She finally sent the message. And she felt the phone vibrate and took twenty minutes to read it.

_Mrs. Stones _picked her up and shook the mobile loose from a hip pocket from her jumper and discarded on her

bed. She smiled and crushed the cell phone under her high healed foot.

"Oh no! Jeremy's going to kill me!" Aelita said out loud. _Not another Cell Phone!_

"I wouldn't worry about that!" _Mrs. Stones _laughed.

Aelita sighed and continued slowly playing her game.

3 Jail Break

Aelita waited for the appointed time and waited some more then, she sighed.

'_I hope Odd made it through alright' _She thought rearranging the boxes for her proposed move tomorrow for the fifth time. _' I hope _

_they hurry! I don't know how many more times I can keep loading and unloading the same boxes before XANA notices!'_

From the hall, Aelita began to hear shouting. It was Odd and Ulrich fighting in the hall.

"She wants to go out with me!" Ulrich shouted very close to Aelita's door.

"I say you got rocks in your head" Odd yelled in his shrill voice. " I'm better looking! _Mrs. Stones_ heard the commotion and proceeded

to open the door and step out side.

"What are you kids doing here? You are not allowed to see my _daughter_.!" She smiled. "Neither of you!"

"You are not Aelita's mother! Creep!" Ulrich took a defensive stance.

"Nice one Xana! Why not duplicate the President while you're at it!" Odd retorted.

"Don't give _it_ any ideas, Odd!" Ulrich responded .

They had backed off from Aelita's door to the safest escape point with "mom" advancing on them .

"You're going down, XANA!" Odd ranted as Aelita waved from behind 'mom' and Aelita slipped down the hall on the opposite

side and out the back door.

'Mom' just lost her patience and sent both Ulrich and Odd who went flying backwards with blinding sparks. She sought to finish the job

but noticed Aelita was gone. _Mrs_. Stones smiled and went down the hall apparently following Aelita.

"That went pretty well!" Odd said hair spiked a bit more than usual. He sighed and tried to move painfully. "What was with that smile?"

"Ouch! I didn't see it but I don't like it!" Ulrich said rising to his feet. " Come on! We have to make sure Aelita got away!"

" I'm coming, but my legs are numb!" He started to run behind Ulrich stiffly

They went outside into the twilight and looked around. Odd saw an adult size shadow heading toward the Administration Building. Odd

pointed and they followed the shadow until it was easily discernable.

"Yes that's our viral Lady!" Odd exclaimed seeing Mrs. Stones heading for exactly where they thought.

Ulrich placed his hand on Odd's shoulder in a stopping gesture.

"We can't get into a fight on campus! The last one was risky enough! We 're lucky some unfortunate sap didn't walk into the line of fire!

Let's go see if we can catch Aelita…She is all alone!"

"Later! _Mrs. Stones_! " Odd mocked and turned to follow Ulrich. They walked quickly not to draw too much attention :they wanted to

know where _Mr. Stones _was hiding.

Aelita ran like the wind down the back stairs and out the exit into the arcade. She looked around and ran to the manhole cover. She saw

the manhole cover already opened and proceeded to descend into the sewer.

_Where is the other one? _She wondered half expecting to magically appear before her eyes. She took her scooter/skateboard and

carried it a few yards. She was about to take off on her transportation when suddenly two hands clasped her shoulder gently from

behind. She yelped and jumped away and landed in a kneeling position facing the two hands wielding her board like a defensive

weapon.. She turned bright red and gasped a sigh of relief and exasperation.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Princess!" Odd backed off. " I like it when she does that!"

"Sorry!, Aelita. We just wanted to approach quietly!" Ulrich said equally defensive.

" I'm sorry, I've having a bad day!" She sighed again still panting then, she shifted her attention,

" Where's Mrs. Stones?"

Ulrich shrugged. " She went the other way toward the Administration office."

"Oh, no! She must be trying to reach Mr. Delmas! I hope he went home!" Aelita sighed.

"I think he works late this time of year! All that paperwork on grades!" Odd sighed. " We'd better call Einstein!"

"My mobile is gone! I need to use one of yours" She notified them " Let's get going before XANA shows up!"

They started walking at a brisk pace down the dark tunnel. The sun was nearly gone.

Ulrich dialed Jeremy, then Ulrich handed his mobile to Aelita

"Are you alright? " Jeremy asked. The ultimate battle of good and evil outcome seemed loaded in that one question for Jeremy.

"I'm alright Jeremy! " Aelita replied giddily followed by a huge sigh of relief from the other end of the transmission.

'_I_ _don't know how Einstein could concentrate with Aelita in trouble! _Ulrich thought quickly shaking his head.

"We are not sure where _dad_ is but we 're sure _mom_ went to get Mr. Delmas." Aelita explained.

"We have to move quickly, before we get any uninvited guests down here!" Jeremy summarized.

" I don't like having you guys _en route_ and not knowing where our missing specter is! Get here as quick as you can!"

"We are on our way !" Aelita explained. They took off on their boards.

They came to the end of the old storm drain tunnel just under the bridge going into the Factory and went up the ladder. Ulrich went first

since he figured Aelita had enough unpleasant surprises today without the risk of Mr. Stones jerking her out of the manhole by her hood

like Briar Rabbit in some deranged fable. Aelita followed Ulrich and Odd played the part of rear guard in case XANA tried to sneak up

on Aelita without the good intentions.

4 The Trap

They ran across the bridge in the same order they came up the from the tunnel! Ulrich jumped on the line. Then Aelita jumped over to the

line as Ulrich shouted a warning.

"Look out!" Ulrich shouted from the Factory floor just as she started to swing on the rope. A red lightening bolt struck Aelita full force.

She cried out in pain as she flew back under the platform then went 'thump' on the Factory floor sending up a plume of dust. She lay

unconscious.

"There you are! _Mr. Stones_" Odd looked down from the platform as Ulrich ran to Aelita.

Mr. Stones fully lit up as XANA with both pupils set with the eye of XANA sparked furiously and proceeded to head toward Aelita to

scoop her up like a broken doll when Odd Jumped right on top of him from the bridge level knocking him down sending Odd spinning

pell-mell on the floor like Aelita without the kinetic force. He landed on his feet like a cat in a kneeling position. His face openly

challenged XANA .

"Ulrich!, Get Aelita out of here! Take her to the Lab!" Odd watching Mr. Stones(XANA) rising slowly in great wrath.

Ulrich tried once to revive Aelita but she was out cold. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and ran to the elevator. Odd

dodged electrical bolts courtesy of Mr. Stones. Odd tried to score another hit, but XANA winked out and back into existence and Odd

passed right through him.

"Hey! No fair!" Odd rolled on the ground.

Ulrich lost the rest of the exchange as the elevator doors slammed shut. He tried o check Aelita's vital signs, but lacked Yumi's skill. He

could tell she was breathing and noticed she had a bruise on the side of her face.

The door opened as Aelita began to come around moaning softly.

"Yumi! Give me some help with Aelita! She get clobbered just as she slid half-way down the line. She hit the ground --- hard!" Ulrich

explained. As Yumi proceeded to look her over ( Aelita seated on the floor a few feet from the elevator and Jeremy was next to her

trying to talk to her).

"Are you alright!" Jeremy asked . Aelita nodded wearily.

"I feel like I got hit by a car!" Aelita sighed.

"How many fingers am I holding up!" Yumi asked holding three fingers up.

"Three. I think.." She replied focusing her green eyes a little.

"She should see the nurse, but that doesn't seem to be an option with XANA breathing down our necks!" Yumi commented. Aelita

stood up a little wobbly . Jeremy steadied her.

"I'm okay!." Aelita shook herself awake.

"We have a tower to deactivate before it gets crowded down here." Jeremy explained.

"It's in the Mountain Sector." Aelita said with cool determination, 'I'm ready." She smiled normally The others looked at her wondering

how she knew.

Jeremy's console went off as it alerted him incoming call.

"I could use some help up here!" Odd exclaimed sounding winded. " Things are not going very well!"

"I'll go help him" Yumi climbed up the service crawl way as Aelita and Ulrich went down to the scanner room in the elevator.

Ulrich and Aelita went into their respective scanners and the doors shut. Jeremy began the necessary steps and virtualized them in the

Mountain Region of Lyoko.

Ulrich and Aelita materialized in the Mountain Sector. Jeremy gave directions to the tower but the two Lyoko warriors stared wide eyed

to the space around them.

"Jeremy this could take a while." Ulrich stated as Aelita gasped. At what lay before them.

Jeremy looked at his screen and did a double take. "I see what you mean!"

In front of Ulrich and Aelita stood an army of Kakarets with their short bug like bodies lined up in formation. Behind them, eight blocks

reinforced them.

"You ever get the feeling we were expected?" Ulrich asked Aelita who nodded. "Aelita, I'll get their attention and you see if you can

make it to the tower!"

"You got it !" Aelita replied. " Good luck!"

Ulrich went one direction and Aelita went the other. Aelita began lobbing energy spheres at the Kakarets. Ulrich super sprinted and

jumped over the line of Kakarets and landed on a block.

"Impact!" as he leapt off and on to another block.

Aelita ran and had company four Kakarets followed her taking their shots as she dodged.

She jumped off the platform into the mist plunging a vast distance disappearing into the mist without a sound.

She landed on another platform transferring all her inertial energy into the platform making a slight impact crater sounding like thunder.

She stood up and looked around for the activated tower and spotted it . She began to run toward it. She did not see four crabs

materializing a discreet distance behind her .

"Aelita you have company!" Jeremy shouted. The crabs began to move up behind her slowly.

She looked alarmed and tried to make straight for the tower. A group of hornets appeared in front of the tower and began firing in front

of her to make her change course.

"Jeremy! I have a problem." Aelita said dodging another volley of shots directed at her feet.

"Aelita they are trying to force you east of the tower!" Jeremy tried to key in the exact coordinates." Ulrich, Aelita needs help get there as

fast as you can!"

"Will do. My friends seemed to have lost interest in me!" Ulrich sighed running in the direction where Aelita took the plunge. Ulrich leapt

of the edge into the fog. He landed the same way Aelita did with a larger crater. He ran toward the tower.

"Hold on I'm on my way!" Ulrich said spotting Aelita surrounded on three sides.

Aelita kept trying to ease herself toward the tower only to be denied by the hornets, which fired a volley in her path to force her away

from the tower.

"Jeremy I can't make it to the tower! There are too many monsters!" Aelita ran and ducked behind a pile of boulders leaning on them for

support.

"Ulrich's his way! Hold on!" Jeremy explained. Aelita slid down in a seated position as she saw a familiar jellyfish -like form rise from

behind the mountain. She gasped. The Schipozoa moved closer to her and she rose to her feet. She hurled two energy spheres in a gun

slinging style. Both spheres were deflected effortlessly by its tentacles. It seemed to be designed specifically to defeat her. She dodged

only to be hit by a crab from behind. The shot hit her and pushed her right in front of the Schipozoa.

"Help!" Aelita yelped voice trailing off into oblivion as a tentacle wrapped itself around her waist and hoisted her up. She had a stunned

paralyzed look on her face: fear fading into a blank expression as she began to glow red.

Suddenly, a streak of yellow and brown landed on the Schipozoa's bulbous head. It shrieked in agony and dropped Aelita like a dirty

dish towel. Ulrich drove his sword into it's head and withdrew it. The Schipozoa shook Ulrich off like a cowboy on a bull and he

landed next to Aelita behind the Boulders. The Schipozoa limped off like a storm cloud drifting in a high wind.

"Guys! You need to hurry! Mr. Delmas and _Mrs. Stones _just showed up.!" Jeremy informed as he watched the Closed Circuit

Television.

Odd was standing in front of _Mr. Stones_, who appeared human again and was saying something to Mr. Delmas. Yumi was beside Odd

looking caught.

"You let our daughter hang out in a place like this?!" _Mr. Stones _pointing a finger at Mr. Delmas and Jim, "…with these juvenile

delinquents!" he added pointing at Odd and Yumi.

"I can explain everything!" Odd began.

"He is just stalling for time!" _Mr. Stones _acting as if he hadn't nearly electrocuted him a dozen times in the previous ten minutes.

"I demand that you take us to Aelita! This instant young man!," Mr. Delmas boomed angrily and turned to Mr. Stones, " I'm must

apologize. I assure you we will get to the bottom of this shortly! The proper authorities have been notified."

Odd just looked dejected and charred.

"I think I saw them use that freight elevator!" _Mr. Stones. _Mr. Delmas motioned for Odd to guide them into the elevator.

"The elevator requires an access code!" Yumi explained after putting in the wrong code more than once.

"Stop stalling. I demand you open this elevator at once!" Mr. Delmas. "You could be endangering the your lives in this firetrap!" He

motioned around the dilapidated factory.

"Allow me! I saw them go in and remember the code!" _Mr. Stones _entered the code and the doors slid open. Odd and Yumi just looked

forlornly at one another.

Ulrich and Aelita still pinned down behind the boulders by a group of Kakarets which seemed to be set on full automatic pelting them

with laser fire. Aelita had taken out most of the hornets. While Ulrich took out the crabs. The Kakarets, the leftovers, joined the party

shortly after the Schipozoa's departure.

"Your down to 50 life points, Ulrich. Aelita has 40! This isn't good1 Aelita's surrogate family just got into the elevator I have stopped it

but they can climb down…" Jeremy tried not to panic but did not entirely succeed.

"I get the drift!" Ulrich shortly, " We are cut off!" Aelita just looked around sadly then shrugged.

She ran out and hit two of the Kakarets with her energy spheres. She was hit again knocking her to the ground too reminiscent of her

earlier fall for Ulrich's liking. She moaned and moved slowly. Ulrich triplicated and hit the remaining Kakarets losing only one of his

clones.

"Fusion!" Ulrich stated reuniting himself.

Ulrich went and gave her a helping hand.

"Thanks, Ulrich!" Aelita said as she limped off to the tower each step giving her strength.

"Belpois! I demand you shut this thing down and tell what is going on down here! Where is Aelita!" Mr. Delmas asked harshly.

Jeremy gasped in complete surprise. Mr. Delmas stepped out of the elevator.

"Sir! Shutting this computer down would be hazardous ! " Jeremy explained.

"Nonsense! You will shut this computer down or I will do it myself! You are already in serious trouble now young man! Don't add to it!"

Mr. Delmas yelled.

Jeremy continued working furiously on the keyboard prompting an all to familiar program.

"Jim! remove Mr. Belpois from the controls" Mr. Delmas ordered.

"Kid's today have no respect for their elders!," Jim growled. As he approached Jeremy," Get ready to do some hard time, Boy!" He

rushed at Jeremy and a fierce fight over the controls ensued.

Aelita made it into the tower and flew up to the second level of the tower. The individual rings on the Lyoko eye platform lit up as she

walked across. She brought up the terminal out of thin air it appeared. Her name lit up on the terminal and she entered LYOKO in the

_Code _field.

_Mr. Stones _had enough of this farce and sent an electrical charge in the direction of Jeremy and wound up hitting Jim in the process. Jim

collapsed like he got hit with a sledge hammer. _Mrs. Stones _sent out a similar charge at Jeremy as well and fried the console, but not in

time. Jeremy fell unconscious as the Return-to-the-past programs temporal field enveloped a surprised Mr. Delmas.

"Return to the past now!" Aelita said acting as Jeremy's stand-in . Then, everything became a bright flash.

5 Once Again

The Lyoko crew found themselves at the start of the day back near the commissary at their bench with the exception of Ulrich, who

found himself in Mr. Delmas office with his Dad present at his Academic Review.

"Despite his average scores, we at Kadic think your son has made tremendous progress!" Mr. Delmas told Mr. Stern, who seemed to be

in better spirits than previous parental visits. Ulrich did not originally think he was out of the woods yet since his father was a perfectionist.

However, he did have the advantage of foreknowledge now.

"Never-the-less, I believe my son will do better next semester. " Mr. Stern responded looking over to Ulrich with a fixed glare for

emphasis.

"I will leave you two alone for a moment to finish discussing the matter for a few minutes. You may leave at anytime." Mr. Delmas said

pleasantly and departed from the office.

"Son, I am not pleased with your grades ,but I am not blind to the improvement over the past few months. " Mr. Stern explained.

"Frankly, with the improvement I've seen , If you had a clean slate , you would've had 'A's, but that is for next semester! Let's

celebrate! We'll go out tonight!"

Ulrich felt the relief all over again. His father left to make arrangements and Ulrich was free to return to his waiting friends.

He walked along the arcade to his friends who were at the same place they were the last time. Aelita and Jeremy seated next to one other

with his laptop up and running. Odd and Yumi standing in front of them.

"Any Parental concerns, Aelita?" Ulrich smiled.

"Let's say I have concerns but not about _Mr. _and _Mrs. Stones_!" Aelita seemed relieved to be without her psychotic _faux_ parents .

"I hope that never happens again!" Jeremy added. " There was too much static between her folks and me."

"I don't know about static, but it was certainly shocking!" Aelita smiled.

"Yeah! Even Aelita had a _falling out_ or rather down with her fake parents!" Odd added.

"Actually, more of a _falling down_ she fell twice here and Lyoko!" Ulrich corrected..

They laughed.

" Are we on for Carthage then?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah the same plan before we were rudely interrupted" Jeremy stated..

They all nodded in agreement.

"An evening at Carthage!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Aelita laughed.. "I think we may find what we are looking for!" She smiled. Jeremy and the others

smiled hopefully as they prepared for their classes and their upcoming journey.


End file.
